This invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus.
In some printing applications, it is necessary to print alpha-numeric characters or other images of fine detail. A matrix printer which can print a column of about 32 closely spaced dots and about the same number of rows for each character, can create substantially any style of character. However, where the characters are to be of typical print size such as 1/10th inch high, the 32 print or recording elements must be spaced about three thousandths inch apart. It is difficult to manufacture such small elements and mount them at such a small spacing, and it is also difficult to do this at relatively low cost.